The World of Lonesome
by Cherry1315
Summary: A spark flowed through both of their bodies from the touch. She gasped on the inside by how pleasurable, by how different it felt... It made her... SasxOC SasukexOC SasukeOC SasuOC SasuxOC This is a bit cute like fluff is, I think? Oneshot.


_**A/N**  
Hey! this is cherry1315  
Ok I've written this one-shot in a different writing style to what I usually wright (this is in 3rd person and also I've also been more descriptive in some areas)  
(Ohh btw this was my first oneshot. So sorry that It's short... I was going to write it longer but school work interfered with my concentration, hehe -.-)_

* * *

It had been late summer. The breeze was getting chillier. Some leaves had fallen off trees, scattered along the sidewalks, showing it was nearing autumn.

The girl named Shadow was cold hearted, but maybe she wasn't really, only seemed it? Time would tell. You'd just have to wait to know…

Shadow was new to the hidden leaf village. Her sleeves reminded her of the tears she had shed a long time ago. Her once long, gleaming brown hair was now mattered and dull from her loss of 'taking care' of herself. She did not feel the need anymore in doing so. Only to keep her demeaned soul alive hoping that there was something left for her in this cruel world.

Shadow kept walking to the Hokage's office. Her silvery gray eyes reflected what her life has been like; lonesome, sad, hate filled and lost. She knew people were looking at her, watching her, but she didn't care about them. Instead, she knew there was one in particular following her; someone who did catch her eye. She didn't know this boy, only that he also kept to the shadows, out of sight... Just like her.

After seeing the Hokage Shadow went to her shared apartment, her new life.  
"Why do you keep following me?" Shadow asked not looking at him.  
"Hn, I live here too you know." The boy replied.  
Shadow walked inside with the boy hot on her tail.  
"What is your name" Shadow asked turning around to see him.  
"Sasuke, and yours?" he replied back with a smirk on his face.  
Sasuke had ravened black hair, his eyes were gray almost black. His eyes had the same depth of loneliness, sadness and hate filled as what hers did, she liked them.  
"Shadow." She smirked back to him. "Nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand to shake.  
He took it. Once their hands met a spark flowed through both of their bodies from the touch. She gasped on the inside by how pleasurable, by how different it felt…. It made her…happy. The feeling was soon gone once the shake was over with. Shadow felt sad, lost and lonesome again. But she also felt longing, longing to feel the touch once more… She had to feel it once more, no THEY had to feel it once more.  
They both gazed into each other's eyes by what had just happened. They were confused..

It had been months since the day Shadow and Sasuke met. The desire to have each other was stronger with every day passing…I guess you could say it was driving them insane…

Today was the day it changed their lives it would be different forever. It was the day they went to train by themselves.  
Today was cold, wet and cloudy.  
"So you ready?" Shadow smirked to Sasuke.  
He smirked back. "If you are?"  
"When am I never ready?"  
Sasuke then charged full speed to Shadow. She dodged.  
The fight lasted for hours without any real damage.  
Shadow and Sasuke's eyes were lighting up with delight by every touch they took from each other even if it was suppose to be a hit of pain. The sparks of electricity flowing through their bodies, soothing them, making them feel happy just to have some physical contact with each other.

Sasuke was running to Shadow for another hit. She got in position for the impact. Instead of a blow Sasuke tackled her down to the muddy ground. She just stared up to his eyes while he stayed laying over her gazing into hers also.

Shadow and Sasuke's full bodies touching was an over powering feeling….it was electrifying. Sasuke lowered his head and softly kissed her on the lips, Shadow kissed him back. Then they stopped and smiled to each other. It had started to rain over them, but they just stayed in that position; letting each other's body heat keep them warm.

For one of the two most lonesome people in the world they found happiness in each other, they made each other feel whole……………………..… They had found love…

* * *

_thank you for reading :D_  
**_REVIEWS PLEASE! So i know what yous think of it :D_**


End file.
